This invention relates generally to a distillation system and, more particularly, to an atomization/distillation unit and method of operation which are highly reliable yet energy efficient.
There are a substantial number of instances in which it is necessary to separate a substance from a mixture which includes the substance. For example, many chemical procedures require the separation of a volatile component from a non-volatile liquid or the separation of a mixture of volatile components. Generally, in the past, simple distillation procedures were utilized in order to accomplish the separation. A simple distillation procedure is one wherein the material to be separated is heated beyond its boiling point and the vapor condensed and subsequently removed as a liquid. Such a simple distillation procedure is adequate when used for high-boiling point or organic compounds.
Although simple distillation procedures can be utilized for the separation of volatile components, the separation which is obtained is usually incomplete, particularly if the components have boiling points which are close to each other. To obtain a more effective separation, fractional distillation procedures have been employed. In the fractional distillation procedure, vapors are permitted to come in contact with a portion of the condensate in a counter current or stepwise counter current operation thereby increasing the efficiency of the operation. Unfortunately, this type of procedure is extremely complex, subject to operational breakdown and in most instances energy inefficient.
It would therefore be highly desirable to provide an energy efficient system which is capable of effectively separating a mixture of liquids, particularly when the components of the mixture have boiling points which are closely spaced together.